Dark Lord & Dark Princess
by BellatrissaLilithYumiJedusor
Summary: Auteur anciennement connue sous le nom de x3-Her0ïn3 Réadaptation Drago/OC "Personne ne nous vaincra... Lui, il ne peut pas le toucher mais n'oublie jamais que moi je le peut !" Ouai bah légèrement nulle en résumé n n' Venez quand même lire
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Dans une certaine école de magie appelée Poudlard, les cours avaient repris depuis plus de trois mois.  
Le 4 décembre, le jeune Harry Potter se leva avec une boule au ventre: ils avaient une interro' en Potions et il n'avait pas révisé. Il partit se doucher.  
C'est une fois habillé et pret qu'il rejoignit Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Une fois sortit de la Grande Salle, il se dirigèrent vers la classe de Métamorphose. Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore là. Ils s'appuyèrent sur le mur en attendant son arrivée lorsqu'un certain groupe de Serpentards très connue arrivérent.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils nous mettent tous nos cours en commmuns avec ses serpents ?? » pensa Ron.

-Alors Potter t'es pas avec ta p'tite amie la Weasmoche ?! Elle est surement parti voir ailleurs. J'la comprends te supporter doit vraiment être une épreuve de force, dit Pansy Parkinson.  
-La ferme Parkinson! dit Hermione Granger.  
-Au moins Drago lui ne s'ennuie pas avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Alors tu m'expliqueras pourquoi on le voit presque tous les jours avec une fille différente ?? répondit Harry, sous le rire des Gryffondors et de quelques Serpentards.

Pansy s'éloigna. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur indiqua la direction de la classe. Ils s'asseyèrent dans la classe. Pansy lançait des regards meurtriers à ce cher Potter.  
À la fin du cours, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent en cours de Divination. Harry resta très distrait pendant le cour, lassé qu'on lui prédisent sa mort qui n'était pas encore arrivée.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Neville et Ginny. Ron dévora tout ce qui était à sa portée.  
Une fois le déjeuner finit, le trio se dirigea vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais à leur étonnement tous les éléves étaient présent mais ce n'était pas le cas du Professeur Malake, professeur de DCFM depuis le début de l'année.  
Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils étaient tous là à attendre devant la salle quand Albus Dumbledore apparut devant eux.

- Mes chers éléves je suis désolé mais votre professeur de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal a démissioné. Vous pouvez donc retourner dans vos salles communes. Sachez que je ferais mon possible pour retrouver un nouveau professeur.

Tous les élèves repartirent dans leur salle commune. Tous? Non le trio Gryffondorien questionnait le directeur du regard.

- Professeur... Quelle est la raison du départ du professeur Malake?  
- Et bien Harry, il semblerait que les récents événements l'ai perturbé... Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre salle commune.

Et ils s'éxécutérent.

-Chocogrenouille ! pronoça Ron lorqu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Quand même c'est grave... Nous avons BESOIN de ces cours, surtout en ce moment...  
-Je sais Hermione mais il faut avoir confiance en Dumbledore ! dit Harry.

Les Serpentards s'étaient dirigés, eux aussi, vers leur salle commune. Un certain blond menait les autres.

-Super ! Encore des cours en moins, je vais pouvoir flemmarder ici ! Dit Drago Malefoy.  
-De toute façon si on sort d'ici on se fait tout de suite surveiller par la bande à Potter..., dit Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini était la seule personne qui ait un jour pris le temps d'écouter Drago, tout comme Drago écoutait Blaise.

-Samedi on sera enfin tranquille ! Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés en un carré droit.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça Pansy? Demanda un garçon assez gras appelé Vincent Crabbe.  
-Je dis ça parce que nous allons à Pré-au-lard et Potter et sa bande seront trop occupés à faire les boutiques pour nous surveiller.  
-Tu as raison, répondirent Malefoy et Zabini d'une même voix.  
-Il ne nous reste qu'aujourd'hui et demain à les supporter, dit Gregory Goyle.

Ils restèrent là, pendant plusieurs heures à parler.

x3-x3-x3-x3

Dans un immense manoir, sombre à l'écart de tout village, un certain Lord n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Lucius ! Bellatrix ! Cria pôur la énième fois le Lord Voldemort.

On entendit un petit craquement, signe de transplanage, et deux personnes apparurent devant le Dark Lord.

-Veuillez nous pardonnez pour notre retard, dirent Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange en s'agenouillant.  
-Nous avons du semer plusieurs aurors, dit Lucius.  
-Et il vous a fallu une heure pour ça ?! Vous êtes vraiment très lents vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre de ma fille.  
-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois à vous et à votre fille, si elle est si rapide que vous le dîtes pourquoi n'est-elle jamais sur les champs de bataille? Demanda Lucius.

Il se retrouva contre le mur une main sur la gorge. Celle de Bellatrix.

-Tais-toi Lucius, ma filleule a déjà tué plus de personnes que toi dans toute ta vie.  
-Lache-moi ! Dit-il en poussant le bras de la jeune femme.

Lucius sortit en rage du gigantesque bureau du Dark Lord.  
Quelques secondes après une personne à la silhouette svelte apparut sans un bruit devant Voldemort.

-Bonjour Princesse, dit Bellatrix en s'agenouillant.  
-Bonjour Marraine.

Elle s'avança vers le Lord.

-Bonjour Père. Vous vouliez me parler?  
-Bonjour ma Fille. En effet, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier.

...

x-Bellatrissa Jedusor-x

Laissez vos Reviews Please !!  
J'me ferais une joie d'y répondre  
A bientôt pour le Chapitre 2


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à **littlebeattle** et à **lili62100** !

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Drago Malefoy se leva avec un bon souvenir en tête. Un souvenir qui date de hier. Du cours de Potion plus précisément. Le blond voyait encore la tête de Potter lorsque Rogue lui annonça qu'il aurait une heure de retenue pour ne pas avoir appris sa leçon.  
Le blond se décida enfin à se lever et à prendre sa douche. Une fois sa douche prise, il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir classique et d'une chemise noire également. En effet l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire cette année mis à part les capes. Il enfila d'ailleurs la sienne avant de descendre dans la salle commune où l'attendait tous ses ''amis''.  
Ils sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en bousculant tout le monde est en lachant des _Sang-de-bourbe_ à bon nombre d'élèves.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table de Serpentards.

-Blaise on a quel cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Goyle.  
-J'en sais rien je sais juste qu'on commence par Divination pendant deux heures.  
-Et après on a Soins aux créature Magiques, finit Pansy.  
-Nous allons avoir ''l'honneur'' de voir ce demi-géant qu'est Hagrid ! Dit ironiquement Malefoy.  
-Dépêchons nous le cours de Trelawney va commencer et si on arrive pas dans les premiers nous ne pourrons pas nous mettre dans le fond.  
-Oula ! Dépêchons nous ! Dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Ils se levèrent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle de divination. En effet ce cours est un des cours les moins adorés.  
Lorsque le professeur Trelawney ouvrit la trappe au plafond qui donnait accès à la salle, nos amis Serpentards se dirigèrent vers les places du fond de la salle. Les autres élèves arrivaient petit à petit. Lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent ils envoyèrent tous des regards meurtriers vers tous les Serpentards présent.  
Et Dumbledore qui espérait une amitié entre les deux maisons... Ce n'est surement pas avec des attitudes semblables à celles-là que tout allait s'arranger.  
L'odeur qui régnait dans la classe de divination eu rapidement un effet de somnolence. Sauf sur Lavande Brown et Padma Parvatil.  
Après deux prédictions de mort, envers Harry et Blaise, et trois prédictions d'accident grave, envers Hermione, Pansy et Millicent; les élèves descendirent un par un par la trappe et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, là ou se déroulait le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Doxys, dit Hagrid sur un ton des plus joyeux.  
- Quoi ?! firent la plupart des élèves.  
- Il n'arrête pas de nous faire étudier des créatures de plus en plus répugnantes, chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Harry et de Ron.  
- Tant que ce ne sont pas des araignées ça me va... chuchota Ron

Hagrid enleva des sortes de draps qui recouvraient les cages contenant des _Doxys_, celle-ci en voyant la lumière du jour commencèrent à s'agiter fortement, faisant s'éloigner de deux mètres les élèves.

- Les _Doxys_ sont de magnifiques petites bêtes, souvent appelées _Fées Mordeuses _.  
- Magnifiques ? Elles sont répugnantes ! s'écria Lavande Brown.  
- Lavande je ne te permets pas de...  
- Hagrid ! interpella une voix.

Les élèves se retournèrent immédiatement vers la source de cette interruption.

- Professeur Mac Gonagall ? Que se passe-t-il?  
- Les élèves doivent immédiatement se rendre dans la Grande Salle... Et vous aussi Hagrid... Dit Mc Go, souriante.

Les élèves se dirigèrent d'un pas très rapide vers la Grande Salle.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, je voudrais, tout d'abord, vous annoncer que vos cours seront supprimés aujourd'hui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle.

- Si j'ai pris cette décision c'est pour permettre l'intégration de deux nouveaux élèves, dit Dumbledore sous les têtes étonnées des élèves.  
- Sachez qu'ils seront tous deux en 6éme année. Le système de leur établissement étant différent, nous allons avoir recours au Choixpeau pour les envoyer dans leurs maisons. Je laisse le soin au Professeur Mc Gonagall de faire la répartition.

Mc Gonagall se leva, installa un tabouret devant la table des professeurs et pris le Choixpeau.

- Accueillons, deux élèves de l'Académie Entsetzen (1), en Allemagne.

Deux jeunes gens poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils s'avancèrent vers le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils avaient tous les deux le haut du visage caché par les capuches de leurs capes de velours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux côtés du Professeur Mc Gonagall, ils gardèrent leurs capuches.

- Bien, commençons par Legolas Greenleaf, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en posant le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune homme, qui se décida enfin à enlever sa capuche.

Le jeune homme avait des yeux bleu océan et des cheveux longs d'un blond éclatant, attachés par un catogan (2). Le choixpeau magique ne prit que quelques secondes pour se décider.

- Je dirais... SERPENTARD.

Un réel vacarme venait de surgir de la table des Verts-et-Argents.

- Et maintenant, Bellatrissa Zabini.

Sous les regards surpris des élèves, la jeune demoiselle enleva à son tour sa capuche, révélant une chevelure noire, lisse, et qui lui tombait sur ses épaules seule une méche était plus longue que les autres et lui tombait au milieu du dos, et des yeux aussi sombres que peuvent l'être les Ténèbres.

- SERPENTARD ! s'écria la choixpeau avant même d'effleurer la tête de la jeune fille.  
- Bien, reprit le Professeur Dumbledore, maintenant que nos nouveaux arrivants ont été répartis, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations avant le repas de ce midi.

Les élèves sortirent bruyamment sauf quelques Serpentards.

- Bellatrissa! Legolas! appela Blaise Zabini alors que les deux jeunes gens discutait ensemble.  
- Bonjour Blaise, dirent-ils en se retournant.  
- Tu nous présentes pas tes amis, dit Drago Malefoy alors que le trio Gryffondorien venait de quitter la salle avec un regard noir envers les nouveaux arrivants.  
- Bien sur, dit Blaise. Legolas est un ami d'enfance de Bellatrissa et moi... Et Bellatrissa est ma cousine.  
- Nous nous sommes... commença Drago.  
- Drago Malefoy... dit la jeune Zabini.  
-... Gregory Goyle... continua Legolas.  
-... Vincent Crabbe... reprit Bellatrissa.  
-... Pansy Parkinson... suivit Legolas Greenleaf.  
-... et Millicent Bulstrode, finirent-ils à l'unisson.

Drago Malefoy et tout ses amis, exceptés Blaise, était surpris d'être connus par des allemands, bien que Blaise soit d'origine allemande.

- Euh... Bellatrissa ?!  
- Oui Blaise ?  
- J'peux te parler s'il te plait.  
- Bien sur.

Ils s'écartèrent du reste du groupe pour ne pas être entendu, mais le nouveau Serpentard était sûrs de savoir de quoi ils allaient parler.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi êtes-VOUS ici? demanda calmement Blaise.  
- La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que nous sommes en mission.  
- Mais...  
-Mais rien ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Blaise, aussi non tu sais que je te l'aurais dit.  
- Oui.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Drago lorsqu'elle le retint par le bras.

- Une dernière chose... Tu ne dois rien dire à personne sur qui nous sommes vraiment... sur la raison de notre venue.  
- Même Drago ne doit pas être au courant?  
- Personne Blaise ! Personne ! Et Malefoy n'est pas une exception...  
- Très bien.

C'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent leur journée, dans le parcs, dans la grande salle, sur le terrain de Quidditch et dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

X-Bellatrissa Jedusor-x

(1) "Entsetzen" veut dire "terreur" en allemand.  
(2) un catogan est un ruban utilisé pour rassembler et attacher les cheveux longs sur la nuque.

Laissez vos reviews Please !!


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à **littlebeattle** , **caella** et **lili62100** . Vraiment excusez moi du retard mais avec la reprise des cours, le lycée, les entrainements de basket, ect... j'ai eu un peu de mal a poster

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, vers 05h30, une jeune fille se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle se doucha et s'habilla d'un slim noir, d'un tee-shirt vert avec un serpent noir dessus, et d'une veste en cuir noire. Elle enfila ses mitaines en cuir, une noire et une verte, sa ceinture noire avec des clous et ses Vans à carreaux verte et noire. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et, voyant que son ami, son cousin et l'ami de son cousin n'étaient pas réveillés, commença à lire un livre.  
Lorsque les garçons la rejoignirent, ils prirent tous leur livre de soins aux créatures magiques, enfilèrent leurs capes et allèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle le trio gryffondorien bouscula Blaise, où plutôt la sang-de-bourbe bouscula Blaise.

- Sale sang-de-bourbe! Fais attention où tu marches! dit Blaise.  
- La ferme Zabini! dit Ron Weasley.  
- Tu parles à quel Zabini?! demanda Bellatrissa.  
- Heu..  
- Comment oses-tu, ne serais-ce, qu'adresser la parole à un membre de ma famille? Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang. Dit Bellatrissa.  
- Et toi t'es qu'une mangemort! s'écria Harry.

Elle tourna la tête et s'attarda sur la cicatrice sur le front du jeune homme.

- Potter! dit Malefoy. Ça m'étonnait que tu ne sois pas avec tes amis.  
- Alors c'est lui Potter? Harry Potter? demandèrent Bellatrissa et Legolas en même temps.

Les deux nouveaux Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire on ne peux plus moqueur.

- Et c'est lui qui est censé sauver le monde magique? dit Bella'. Pathétique.

Ron Weasley se jeta sur la jeune fille aux yeux de nuit mais elle avait disparu.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley! dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il te faudrait des millions d'années pour pouvoir un jour espérer m'attraper.

Elle était à présent assise sur la tête d'une statue. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago étaient choqués, Blaise dans un état neutre et Legolas rigolait de plus belle.

- C'est impossible on ne peux pas transplaner dans Poudlard!! cria Hermione.

Le calme revint soudain. Bellatrissa avait à nouveau disparu. Elle réapparut derrière Granger.

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai eu besoin de transplaner… chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Hermione avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards avec tout ses 'amis'.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis, ils commencèrent à déjeuner.

- Rahh T'abuses Bella' tu vas te faire engueuler dès le premier jour par le vieux fou.  
- Et alors?! dit-elle un large sourire affiché sur son visage agaçant un peu trop le jeune Malefoy.

Les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la foret interdite, là où le cours avait lieu.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! Dit le Trio Gryffondorien en arrivant.  
- Bonjour vous trois ! Répondit Hagrid.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leurs conversations car les Serpentards venaient d'arriver.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là. Le cours va commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Dragons. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un dragon? Et comment ils viennent au monde? Demanda Hagrid.

Hermione leva la main comme à son habitude mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas la seule.

- Oui Hermione?  
- Les Dragons sont des créatures qui crachent du feu et...  
- Tss... ricanèrent Legolas et Bellatrissa.  
- Vous pouvez faire mieux peut-être Monsieur Greenleaf?  
- Bien sur. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Alors nous vous écoutons.  
- Les Dragons sont des créatures reptiliennes, le plus souvent de grandes tailles et contrairement à ce qu'elle vient de dire, ils ne crachent pas TOUS du feu. Les ventricules des Dragons sont utilisés dans la composition de certaines baguettes magiques. On utilise également son cuir pour fabriquer des objets résistants comme des gants de protection, on utilise aussi son sang qui possède de nombreuses propriétés. Une très ancienne protection magique imprègne sa peau épaisse, et seuls les sortilèges les plus puissants peuvent la percer. Étant dangereux et trop difficilement dissimulable aux Moldus, leur élevage a été interdit en 1709 par la Convention des Sorciers. Enfin pour faire éclore un œuf de dragon, il faut le garder dans un feu car dans la nature c'est sa mère qui lui souffle dessus. Quand l'œuf à éclot, il faut donner au petit un sceau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Dit Legolas

- Eh bien... articula Hagrid étonné par les compétences de ce jeune homme, C'est exacte 5 points en plus pour Serpentard.

Les Serpentards échangérent un regard satisfait.

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous montrer de Dragons ici. Combien de race de Dragons connaissez vous?

Hermione leva la main, mais encore un fois, elle n'était pas la seule.

- Oui, Hermione ?  
- Il y en a trois. Dit-elle- Faux, dit Bellatrissa lorsque Hermione eut fini sa phrase, il y en a dix. L'Opaloeil des Antipodes qui provient de Nouvelle-Zélande et d'Australie et qui habitent les vallées. Il est de taille moyenne. Ses écailles sont iridescentes et nacrées. Ses yeux sont gris pâle, sans pupille, étincelant de reflets multicolores. Sa flamme est rouge très vif. Il se nourrit de moutons. Il y a le Boutefeu Chinois qui provient de Chine. Il est rouge avec des pointes d'or entourant son museau écrasé, il a des yeux protubérants. Sa flamme est en forme de champignon. Il se nourrit de cochons et d'humains. Ses œufs sont d'une vive couleur cramoisie, parsemés d'or. Il y a aussi le Vert Gallois commun qui est originaire du Pays de Galle. Il habite les hautes montagnes. Il est vert et sa flamme à l'apparence de deux jets minces. Il se nourrit également de moutons. Ses œufs sont bruns comme la terre et parsemés de taches vertes. Le Noir des Hébrides provient des Hébrides. Il peut atteindre neuf mètres Il est noir, aux écailles rugueuses, pourvu de pointes le long de l'échine, la queue en flèche, ses yeux sont violets étincelants. Il se nourrit principalement de cervidés. Vient ensuite le Magyar à Pointes qui, lui, vient d'Hongrie. Il a des écailles rugueuses, des cornes couleur bronze, une queue pourvue d'épines, ses yeux sont jaunes aux pupilles verticales. Il a un rugissement très aigu. Sa flamme peut atteindre 15 mètres. Il se nourrit de chèvres, de moutons et d'humains. Ses œufs ont l'apparence du ciment et ont une coquille très dure. Le Norvégien à Crête provient de Norvège. Il a des écailles noire, des cornes couleur bronze, des plaques noires sur le dos ainsi que des crocs venimeux. Il se nourrit de toute sorte de gros mammifères, y compris d'animaux aquatiques. Ses œufs sont noirs. Le Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou vient, comme son nom l'indique, du Pérou. Il possède des écailles lisses et de couleur cuivrée, des cornes courtes et ses crocs sont également venimeux. Il est assez petit: environ cinq mètres Il se nourrit souvent de chèvre et de vaches... Mais il préfère les humains. Le Cornelongue Roumain, lui, provient de Roumanie. Il possède des écailles vertes foncés et de longues cornes d'or. Le Suédois à Museau court provient de Suède. Il vit dans les régions montagneuses et inhabitées. Il est de couleur bleu argenté et sa flamme est d'un bleu éclatant. Et enfin, le Pansedefer Ukrainien vient d'Ukraine. Il a des écailles d'un gris métallique, des yeux d'un rouge foncé et de longues griffes. Contrairement aux idées reçues, c'est lui le plus grand des dragons: il pèse plus de six tonnes.  
- Très bien Miss Zabini... Encore cinq points pour Serpentards... Euh... Qui peut me dire comment les femelles s'occupent-elles des œufs?

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne leva pas la main mais Blaise, lui, la leva.

- Oui Monsieur Zabini ?  
- La femelle est extrêmement protectrice avec ses œufs, quiconque approche ses œufs est tué ou gravement blessé, c'est encore pire si on arrive à prendre un de ses œufs car elle rentre dans une colère folle.  
- Bien... Encore cinq points pour Serpentard, dit Hagrid abasourdi par toutes ses connaissances. Comme simple travaille vous m'écrirez l'alimentation de chacun des dragon sur un parchemin, continua Hagrid lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Il se dirigèrent enfin vers le cour de Sortilèges.  
À la fin du cour le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de retravailler ce sort pour le prochain cours.

- Surtout vous, Mr Finnigan. Ajouta-t-il.

Les élèves affluaient dans la Grande Salle. À la table des Gryffondors, Ron ne supportait plus Hermione qui ne faisait que se plaindre depuis que le cours de Hagrid était fini.

- Non mais je n'arrive pas y croire !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que des gens comme eux en savent plus que moi sur un sujet comme les Dragons... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu faux à deux questions, se morfond Hermione.  
- C'est bon Hermione on a compris ! Et puis c'est pas dramatique d'avoir faux tu sais ?! Regarde-moi, ou Harry, ou même Neville. Ça nous arrive souvent d'avoir faux, dit Ron.  
- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Moi je suis intelligente, je suis la première de la classe.  
- Ouai bah t'as de la concurrence ma vieille !  
- Comment oses-tu être de leur côté? Comment oses-tu les soutenir?  
- Mais je ne fais rien de tout ça. Je ne fais que constater.

Ainsi éclatait une nouvelle dispute. Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus de les entendre, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans même manger.  
À la table des Serpentards, la plupart des élèves discutaient au sujet des deux nouveaux Serpentards tandis que Pansy était passionée par tant de connaissances.

- Où avait vous appris toutes ces choses sur les Dragons ? Demanda Pansy.  
- Bah simple habitude. On a déjà élevé une douzaine de Dragons ! Répondit Legolas.  
- Comment faites-vous pour les cacher?  
- Ça c'est un secret ! Répondirent Bella' et Legolas.

Ils continuaient tous à parler lorsque Bella' se leva d'un coup du banc, attirant le regard de bon nombres d'élèves et de professeur.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Bella' ? Demanda Blaise.  
- C'est Kira, Dit Bella' en levant le bras, poing serré.  
- Kira ?! S'intriguèrent Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un magnifique aigle royal s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle en poussant un cri puissant et vint se poser sur le poing de Bellatrissa dans un bruissement d'ailes.  
Elle lui donna un petit biscuit et prit l'enveloppe qui était accrochée à la patte du rapace. Elle lut silencieusement la lettre et peu à peu un étrange sourire psychopate s'étira sur ses lévres.

- Yes ! S'écria Bellatrissa.  
- Alors ?! S'impatienta Legolas.  
- Bonne nouvelle, répondit-elle, enfin pour nous. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, il ya trop d'oreilles indiscrétes ici.

Les quatre Serpentards ne posèrent pas de questions puisque les plats venaient d'apparaitre devant eux. Ils mangèrent tous jusqu'à ne plus avoir faim.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les cinq fini de manger, ils allèrent se détendre dans le parc du château.

- Alors Bella'?! C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle? Demanda Legolas toujours aussi impatient.  
- Pour faire court, dit Bellatrissa en vérifiant que personne ne les épiait, un des Weasley va mourir Samedi.  
- Lequel?! Demanda Pansy.  
- Et bien Tom m'a laissé le choix de notre cible à Legolas et moi.  
- Tom? S'intrigua Drago.  
- Bah oui, Tom Jedusor... Voldemort quoi ! Dit Legolas.  
- Exacte, aquiesça Bellatrissa.  
- Mais pourquoi Samedi? Demanda Pansy, décidemment bien curieuse.  
- Pré-au-Lard, fut la seule réponse de Blaise.  
- Comment tu sais ça toi? S'interrogea Pansy.  
- Simple déduction, dit Blaise en se levant, Bellatrissa J'peux te parler...  
- On revient, dit Bellatrissa au reste de la bande.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu du groupe.

- Bella'... Est-ce-que tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux? Dit-il d'une voix ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.  
- J'rêves ou tu t'inquiétes pour moi? Demanda Bellatrissa en rigolant.  
- J'rigoles pas Bellatrissa, dit Blaise, Tu sais très bien qu'il y aura surement des aurors. Et... et ... je ne veux pas te perdre, finit Blaise en baissant la tête n'arrivant pas à cacher ses faiblesses devant sa cousine.  
- Blaise, dit doucement Bella' en relevant la tête de Blaise du bout des doigts, ne t'inquiétes pas pour moi je sais ce que je fais, je fais ça tout le temps... Et si ça peut te rassurer, il y aura aussi d'autres mangemorts et puis... je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner.  
- Okayy... Retournons avec les autres, conclut Blaise ce qu'ils firent.  
- On passe à un autre sujet, dit Drago en voyant le visage anxieux de Blaise.  
- J'ai une dernière chose à ajouter avant, dit Bellatrissa d'un ton sérieux que Drago et Pansy ne lui connaissaient pas.  
- On t'écoute, dit Drago.  
- Tous les trois, samedi, vous effectuerez vos achats au plus vite.  
- Pourquoi ?? interrompit Pansy.  
- Laisse-moi finir ! Répliqua Bellatrissa avec un regard noir en prime pour Pansy. Si je vois l'un d'entre vous à Pré-au-Lard une fois 15h15 passé, je vous assure que vous me le payerez très cher.  
- Mais Pourquoi?? demanda à nouveau Pansy.  
- Par Salazar !! Pansy tais-toi et fait ce qu'elle dit c'est tout !! s'énerva Blaise.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers le cour de Potions qui avait lieu dans leur ''élément'': les cachots. Bellatrissa & Legolas s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, tout comme Drago se mit avec Blaise, Pansy avec Millicent, Harry avec Ron, Hermione avec Neville...  
Lorsque Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, un silence des plus total régna, même les mouchent se retinrent de battre des ailes.

- Sortez vos livre à la page 865, dit Severus Rogue, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer du Veritaserum.

D'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients pour la potion au tableau.

- Sachez que le binome qui réussira le mieux la potion recevra une fiole de Veritaserum qui, bien sur, ne pourra pas être utilisé dans l'enceinte de l'école, Reprit Rogue un sourire mauvais scotché sur son visage.

« Sachant à quel point il me déteste, même si par chance je réussissais cette potion, il ne me remettrait jamais cette fiole... » pensa Harry.

- Aussi Miss Zabini et Mr Greenleaf, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de mes espérances.  
- Bien sur Severus, Oup'ss Professeur, lui répondit Bellatrissa sur un ton faussement désolée.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, nous reléverons le niveaux que ces imbéciles ont fait chuter, continua Legolas.  
- Tais toi sale serpent ! Répondit Harry.  
- Vous pouvez parlez c'est vous les imbéciles. s'écria Ron.  
- Tiens, je ne me rappelle pas que Legolas ai cité des noms, dit Blaise en faisant un clin d'oeil à Bellatrissa.  
- Oui mais s'ils se sont reconnu, c'est que c'est vrai, dit Bellatrissa entrainant le rire des Serpentards.

Tous les regards des Gryffondors étaient tournés vers Bellatrissa & Legolas.

- Ça suffit ! S'écria Rogue. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Quant à vous Miss Zabini j'aimerais que vous restiez un peu à la fin du cour.  
- Bien Professeur, dit Bellatrissa un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.  
- Commencez vos potions, dit Rogue, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Tous commencèrent leurs potions, Harry et Ron étaient en train de bouillir intérieurement, se retenant de ne pas réduire en poussière les deux nouveaux Serpentards ainsi que Blaise Zabini. Alors que nos deux Zabini & Legolas était on ne peux plus fiers d'eux.  
Tous étaient concentrès sur leur potions, lorsqu'un énorme « Boum » retentit et que la ''potion'' noire, et sentant la fiante de hiboux, de Harry et Ron, qui était censés être incolore et inodore, se répartis sur tous les murs de la salle.  
Lorsque Drago Malefoy releva la tête il s'apperçu que tous les élèves étaient à terre et recouverts de l'étrange substance noire. Tous? A son grand étonnement non. Bellatrissa, debout et la baguette à la main, Blaise, Legolas et Drago étaient intacte.

- POTTER ! WEASLEY ! EN COLLE TOUTE LA SEMAINE !! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT DES IMBECILES !! IL VOUS SUFFISAIT DE SUIVRE LES INSTRUCTIONS DU LIVRE !! s'écria Rogue avant de souffler pour reprendre son calme. Et je crains pour vous que ça ne vous fasse encore un zéro. Recurvite !  
- Euh ... comment ça se fait que nous ne soyons pas plein de crasse nous? Chuchota Drago à l'adresse de ses amis. Je ne m'en plains pas mais ça m'intrigue.  
- C'est simplement que je suis rapide, lui répondit Bellatrissa en jouant avec sa baguette.  
- On l'avez dit que vous n'étiez que des imbéciles, dit Drago.  
- Même pas capables de lire de simples phrases, continua Blaise.

Ron, ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère, se jeta sur Blaise et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'il se retrouva contre le mur. Bellatrissa, les poings en feu (véritablement en feu), frappant le corps du rouquin de toutes ses forces. Ron surpris par la douleur que causaient les poings de Bellatrissa n'arriva pas à lui lancer son poing.

- Crabbe ! Goyle ! Mr Zabini ! Aidez moi à les séparer ! Cria Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à écarter Bellatrissa de Ron, ils la firent sortirent de la salle.

- Greenleaf ! Malefoy ! Retenez cet imbécile ! Ajouta Rogue en sortant de la salle. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte d'ici. Miss Parkinson allez chercher Dumbledore.

Après avoir ordonné à Crabbe & Goyle de retourner dans la salle de cours, Rogue & Blaise tentèrent de calme notre belle furie.

- Miss Zabini !! Calmez-vous !  
- Il n'a pas à toucher mon cousin ! Il va payer !! cria Bellatrissa.  
- Bella' !! Calme-toi tu lui a fait payer là ! Arrêtes tu vas avoir des ennuis.  
- Princesse ! Pensez à votre père que dirait-il si votre couverture était brisée aussi vite?

Bellatrissa se calma peu à peu. Bien qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on touche à son cousin, elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Pas après l'avoir retrouvé, enfin. Ses poings commencèrent à ''s'éteindre''. Son visage était fermé sa colère ne paraissait plus. La Bellatrissa que Rogue avait devant lui était complétement différente de celle qui venait de cogner Weasley.  
Dumbledore arriva, alors lui, Pansy, Severus, Blaise et Bella' rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. Hermione et Harry qui avaient aidé Ron à se relever jetèrent des regards meurtriers envers Bellatrissa qui ne releva même pas. Ils se rasseyèrent tous, alors qu'ils étaient tous sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bien maintenant que les esprits sont à peu près calmés, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé? Et pourquoi la salle est dans cet état?  
- On en serait pas là si tout le monde savait faire des potions ! Cracha Bellatrissa.  
- Bellatrissa calme-toi s'il te plait, chuchota Drago. Potter et Weasley ont ratés leur Véritaserum, ce qui explique l'état de la classe Proffesseur.  
- Bien Monsieur Malefoy, merci, dit Dumbledore calmement. Et qu'est-ce-qui explique l'état de Monsieur Weasley?

Ron était recouverts de brûlures et son visage était en sang.

- Cette folle s'est jetée sur Ron et.. ce qui est incroyable c'est que ses poings ont pris feu. Professeur je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ! Cria Hermione.  
- Peut-être qu'elle s'est jetée sur Weasley parce qu'il a mis un coup de poing à Blaise ! Cracha Pansy.  
- Peut-être que ça ne serait pas arriver si vous n'étiez pas en train de vous fouttre de nous ! Cria à son tour Harry. Professeur vous avez vu l'état de Ron il faut faire quelque chose.  
- Je sais Harry. Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et je pense savoir pourquoi les poings de Miss Zabini ont pris feu, dit-il avant de se tourner vers la jeune Zabini.Vous contrôlez le feu n'est-ce-pas Miss Zabini?  
- Et alors? Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde ! Répondit Bellatrissa.

« Si seulement tu savais vieux fou que je ne contrôle pas un élément mais les quatre tu serais en train de faire une crise cardiaque.» songea Bellatrissa.

- Bien. Conclut Dumbledore. J'espère qu'une heure de colle vous servira de leçon.

_**x-Bellatrissa Jedusor-x**_

J'espére que ça vous a plut laissez vos reviews !! Encore désolée du retard


End file.
